Colors of my Life
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles. Desde pequeña la vida de Juvia Lockser había tenido un color gris. Hasta que los conoció, a sus amigos y compañeros, cada uno con un color especial y un momento importante en su vida. [Color #13: Rojo-Lector]. Reviews Please!
1. Celeste

¡Hola, gente guapa!

Ya sé que he estado ausente por un buen tiempo, pero les traigo buenas noticias: escribí un montón de cosas. Y entre ése montón está éste nuevo proyecto que espero les guste. ¡Juvia es el centro de atención! Yo sé que todos amamos a Juvia. ;D

**Aclaraciones: **Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor y sin ningún fin lucrativo. ¡Gracias!

Reviews Please!

* * *

**Colors of my Life**

**Color #1: Celeste**

Gray entró con cautela al gremio, mirando con desconfianza cada rincón del lugar. Era el día 731 desde que había conocido a Juvia, o en otras palabras, su aniversario de dos años. Y no era que él hubiera contado cada día desde el día 413, para nada, seguramente. Era sólo su intuición masculina y tantita ayuda de Mirajane que se lo había recordado.

Lentamente se acercó a la barra, sentándose en uno de los banquitos sin dejar de buscar. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

—¿Cerveza? —preguntó la voz de la mayor Strauss.

—No.

—¿Entonces Juvia? —volvió a preguntar. Gray volteó a mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tampoco —respondió incómodo. Mira le sonrió divertida para luego continuar atendiendo a los demás.

Un par de segundos después el alquimista ubicó a la maga elemental sentada en una de las mesas del fondo, a un lado de una ventanilla, totalmente entretenida acariciando las puntas de su cabello. Por un momento Gray pudo ver corazones flotando alrededor. Luego enarcó una ceja consternado.

Discretamente volteó a los lados, constatando que nadie, además de Mirajane, lo estuviera observando, para después levantarse del banco y caminar hacia donde estaba la Lockser.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó confundido.

—¡Gray-sama! —le sonrió Juvia con las mejillas rosas—. Juvia estaba mirando su cabello.

—Creo que no me di cuenta… —respondió Gray con ironía—. ¿Por qué lo hacías? —volvió a preguntar.

Por un momento el rostro de la maga se volvió con preocupación.

—Juvia quiere disculparse con usted, Gray-sama —respondió decepcionada—, Juvia sabe que hoy es su aniversario de 731 días y no le preparó nada especial; pero es que hoy cuando Juvia vio el cielo celeste no pudo evitar sentirse feliz cuando notó que su cabello es del mismo color —le explicó sonriendo feliz.

—Ya veo —respondió él un poco divertido.

—Juvia está incluso más enamorada de Gray-sama —canturreó tocándose una mejilla—, de no haber sido por aquél día tal vez nunca se hubiera dado cuenta.

—De nada —le sonrió.

Luego Gray suspiró en silencio, escuchando cada halago y palabra de agradecimiento de su compañera. Por un momento pensó que estaba bien, que Juvia lo recordara cada vez que mirara el cielo celeste o su cabello celeste.


	2. Negro

¡Hola fans! X3

Como que al parecer sí les agradó la idea, por eso rapidito les dejo con el segundo color. Tengo que mencionar que los colores no llevan un orden específico, así que esperen cualquier tipo de sorpresa. Y con los personajes también. ;D

Por cierto, agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me dejaron, también los que agregaron a favs. Ustedes son simplemente fantásticos. :*

Reviews Please!

* * *

**Colors of my Life**

**Color #2: Negro**

::**P**re-**s**erie::

Gajeel Redfox, como todos los días, terminaba de apalear a sus compañeros de gremio, Phantom Lord. Golpear a los perdedores y burlarse del llorón de Aria de los Element Four era lo único divertido en el gremio.

De un solo salto subió a las vigas del techo, golpeando con su brazo de hierro al último mago que seguía de pie, haciendo que se impactara violentamente contra las mesas.

Varios platos con comida y tarros con cerveza salieron volando, cayendo sobre la apacible y silenciosa Juvia Lockser. El Redfox sonrió divertido, nunca antes había peleado con la mujer de la lluvia, la supuesta maga más fuerte de Phantom. Los demás magos alrededor simplemente se encogieron temerosos.

—¡Son unos gallinas! —se burló de todos.

Juvia volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido totalmente, antes de encaminarse silenciosamente a la salida.

O-o-O

—Oye mujer, ¿eres fuerte? —le preguntó interesado.

Gajeel nunca había sido de acercarse a sus compañeros, a no ser que fuera hora de las palizas, porque él nunca era amigable con nadie. Pero extrañamente llevaba días acercándose a la maga de agua para incitarla a pelear, en un principio la atacaba, pero únicamente traspasaba su cuerpo líquido.

—Juvia no sabe —respondió indiferente.

—Gajeel no sabe por qué demonios hablas así —replicó él comiéndose un tornillo.

O-o-O

—¡De verdad que odio la lluvia! —gritó uno de los magos haciéndose escuchar en todo el gremio.

Inmediatamente todos los demás lo acompañaron quejándose también.

—Entonces odian a la mujer de la lluvia… —murmuró una ida Juvia.

Gajeel, que estaba sentado en la misma mesa, volteó a verla fijamente.

—A nadie le interesa si odias la lluvia o el Sol —respondió el Kurogane en voz alta. Todos se callaron al instante y el mismo que habló se fue a sentar rápidamente.

Juvia levantó la vista lentamente, mirando a Gajeel que la observaba de reojo.

—Y a nadie le va a interesar cómo te sientes sino lo dices —se quejó levantándose.

O-o-O

Juvia caminó apresurada bajo su sombrilla de corazones hasta el parque de la ciudad *Oak. Ése día como casi todos también llovía a cantaros. Gajeel también estaba en el parque, acababa de terminar una misión y había descansar bajo la copa de un árbol. Juvia pasó cerca de Gajeel sin notarlo, mientras que Gajeel en cambio la miró intrigado.

Lucía… más rara de lo habitual.

Lentamente un hombre con el rostro compungido caminó al encuentro con ella. No era de Phantom Lord, ni tampoco de la ciudad. El Redfox inmediatamente agudizó el oído, tratando de escuchar lo que decían.

—Esto no va a funcionar —dijo el mago Bora—, cuando estoy contigo no para de llover.

—¿Entonces tú también odias a la mujer de la lluvia? —preguntó triste.

—No la odio, pero tampoco puedo tolerarla —respondió incómodo. Los ojos fríos de Juvia titilaron al mismo tiempo que el aguacero se intensificaba—. Yo odio ésta lluvia —añadió.

En un instante Gajeel se acercó a ellos, asestándole un puñetazo en el rostro a Bora, que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Juvia simplemente miró a ambos sorprendida.

—Un cretino debilucho como tú no le hace falta a ella —declaro molesto. Bora sólo lo miró con miedo—. Desaparece —le escupió. En un microsegundo el mago salió huyendo.

O-o-O

—Gajeel-kun —lo llamó Juvia con voz suave—, Juvia va a salir a una misión, ¿quieres acompañarla?

Gajeel parpadeó un poco sorprendido, la mujer de agua nunca se le había acercado por propia voluntad. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de una trampa, pero la brillante sonrisa de la peliceleste le hizo dudar.

—¿Voy a patear traseros? —preguntó tanteando.

—Sí.

—Gehehe, entonces iré contigo.

Y desde ése momento, Kurogane se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Juvia.

* * *

*Oak es la ciudad donde estaba ubicado el gremio de Phantom Lord.


	3. Gris

¿Qué pasó?, antes era chévere. Recibía más reviews. :C

Equis pues, eso fue un momento random. ¡Bien! Pues como estaba aburrida me puse a transcribir el tercer color, que no es gran sorpresa, es nuestro querido _tsundere_. Otra cosa también, tengo más colores escritos, pero a partir de ahora la publicación será al azar. Haré papelitos para decidir el orden. :DD

Reviews!

* * *

**Colors of my Life**

**Color #3: Gris**

Un cielo totalmente gris había amanecido cubriendo la resplandeciente ciudad de Magnolia.

Aún faltaban meses para que comenzara el temporal de lluvias, por lo que todo mundo había quedado sorprendido al ver el oscuro panorama por sus ventanas al despertar. Sólo había dos opciones, o el clima estaba cambiando por sí solo o había sido cambiado con magia. Y sólo había una sola persona en Magnolia que podía atraer nubes grises.

Gray conocía a ésa persona, por eso había entrado con apuro al gremio, echando un rápido vistazo. No veía a Juvia ahí dentro pero sí veía las nubes oscuras afuera. En un momento Erza se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, adivinándole perfectamente sus pensamientos.

—¿Será por ella? —le preguntó. Gray se lo pensó seriamente.

—Puede ser.

Mirajane que pasaba cerca de ellos, con varios tarros de cerveza, les sonrió despreocupadamente.

—Juvia está arriba en la terraza —les dijo.

Titania volteó a ver a su compañero, haciéndole señas con la mirada, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia donde Natsu la retaba a pelear. El Fullbuster de inmediato se encaminó a la escalera. Efectivamente, Juvia estaba allí, sentada en el piso con sus piernas dobladas mirando atentamente el cielo gris.

—Juvia —la llamó con algo de duda. Ella pegó un brinquito en su lugar, volteando a verlo con marcada sorpresa.

—Ah, Gray-sama —le sonrió animosa, con corazones flotando a su alrededor.

Gray se sintió aliviado por un momento.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Juvia debería estar mal por algo? —respondió la maga confundida.

—No, por nada —negó tranquilizándose. La peliceleste solamente ladeó la cabeza—. Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí? Pronto lloverá.

—Juvia lo sabe, pero es que Juvia no puede dejar de mirar el cielo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó interesado. La Lockser sonrió cálidamente, con un tinte rosa pintado en sus mejillas.

—Juvia quiere aprender a amar los cielos grises —respondió volteando la mirada—, porque "gris" es el nombre de Gray-sama, y Juvia quiere amar todo lo que le recuerde a él. Aún si es el mismo cielo que le causó tanta tristeza a Juvia —terminó de decir sonriéndole. Gray la observó fijamente, sintiendo cómo su propio rostro comenzaba a calentarse.

Unas pequeñas gotitas cayeron sobre ambos, haciéndolos prestar atención otra vez a las nubes. Juvia de inmediato se quedó absorta, ella no tenía ningún problema en mojarse, por lo que no parecía estar dispuesta a moverse ni un centímetro. El mago alquimista por su parte suspiró en silencio, no molesto ni mucho menos, al contrario, se sentía… feliz. Lentamente avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella, sentándose a su lado en el piso.

Luego de unos minutos la llovizna cesó provocando que las nubes grises comenzaran a disiparse. De entre ellas, algunos cálidos rayos de Sol comenzaron a filtrarse alumbrando la ciudad.

—El cielo gris un momento antes de volverse azul —sonrió entusiasmada la maga.

—Sí.

Probablemente no había un color específico para definir a Gray Fullbuster, pero "gris" era su nombre, y por una u otra razón siempre se lo recordaría.


	4. Hueso

¡Vamos bieeen! Ya tenemos más reviews. :DD

Ésta vez les traigo un toquesito de humor... err, más o menos. Tampoco esperen mucho de mí, mi humor se oxidó con el tiempo. ¡En serio!

Bueno, como les había comentado la vez pasada. Hice mis papelitos para que salieran al azar y pues tocó el color de Lyon. Ya sé, se preguntarán por qué no le tocó el color blanco, pero es que ése color ya está ocupado para alguien más. Bastante obvio si me lo preguntan.

Y bien, ya veremos cuál color sale para la próxima.

Reviews!

* * *

**Colors of my Life**

**Color #4: Hueso**

—¡Juvia-chan! Te quiero dedicar un poema:

_*Entonces,  
todos llevábamos paraguas  
de distintos colores  
pero para todos la lluvia era la misma._

Juvia puso los ojos en blanco desde el principio, Gray terminó por cubrirse el rostro con la mano sintiéndose entre molesto y avergonzado, y el resto de Fairy Tail se quedó en silencio con rostros de desconcierto.

—Mi amada Juvia-chan, abandona ésta pocilga conmigo y únete a Lamia Scale —propuso Lyon tomándole de las manos.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó ella como respuesta.

Inmediatamente Natsu se levantó de su lugar de un brinco, listo para pelear, porque nadie le decía pocilga a su gremio ni intentaba robarse a uno de sus miembros así como así, primero tenía que recibir unas buenas patadas aunque fuera; pero Lucy lo había refrenado con mucho esfuerzo y luego Erza con un puñetazo.

—¡Lo tengo! Casémonos y tengamos 30 hijos —dijo entusiasmado el albino.

Un click sonó dentro de la cabeza de la maga elemental. ¿Dónde, dónde había escuchado semejantes palabras antes? Oh, pero por supuesto. Eran sus propias palabras pero en la boca de otra persona.

—Ya deja de molestar, Lyon —intervino Gray con tono de aburrimiento.

—Gray… —carraspeó el Vastia—, mi eterno rival de amor.

Y otro click volvió a sonar en la cabeza de Juvia Lockser. ¿Es que acaso Lyon era un acosador que la espiaba y hasta usaba las mismas frases que ella?

—Dejaré a la hermosa Juvia-chan en paz hasta que sea oficialmente tu mujer —respondió serio. El otro mago alquimista de hielo inmediatamente palideció.

—Cielos, esto parece una novela —comentó Mirajane en voz alta, bastante entretenida.

Gray y Juvia rápidamente se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, uno por vergüenza y la otra por estar en sabrá quién cuál de sus fantasías.

—Ha-Haz lo que quieras, bastardo —resopló el pelinegro dándose la vuelta para salir del gremio. La peliceleste sólo torció el cuello mirándolo con lagrimitas asomándose por sus ojos.

—"_¡Gray-sama, no abandone a Juvia ahora!"_ —lloriqueó en sus adentros.

—Entonces mi amada, cuando nos casemos…

Juvia volvió la mirada a Lyon, que no paraba de hablar de sus propias fantasías de amor. Definitivamente él, como ella, también era un hueso duro de roer.

* * *

*El poema lo busqué en internet. No tenía el nombre completo de su autor, sólo decía "Luis". En fin, pues del poema, todo el crédito es de él.


	5. Amarillo

¡Estoy de vuelta! :DD

Ésta vez traigo un drabble medio crack, con el hermoso divo de Sting. Debo decir que de los que llevo escritos hasta el momento, éste es uno de mis favoritos. La idea está un poquito rara, al principio ni a mí me convencía, pero al final me re-contra encantó. *o*

Espero a ustedes también les guste.

¡Reviews porfitas!

PD. No crean que no escribí drabbles con las chicas, es sólo que en el sorteo aún no me sale ninguna. xD

* * *

**Colors of my Life**

**Color #5: Amarillo**

::**A**lternative **U**niverse::

La lógica llevaba a todos a pensar que Juvia Lockser y Sting Eucliffe nunca podrían ser amigos. Simplemente, la silenciosa e impopular Juvia era todo lo contrario al escandaloso y popular Sting. Mientras que Juvia era medio ñoña, Sting era totalmente _cool_, según palabras de Jason. Mientras que Juvia era abusada por los demás, Sting abusaba de los demás. Así era la escala de posiciones en la Academia Fairy.

Ése día mientras Juvia almorzaba en una banquita del patio notó a Sting sentado enfrente de ella, con la mirada fija en su dirección. Inmediatamente la peliceleste comenzó a tragar saliva.

En toda la Academia Juvia sólo contaba con el apoyo indiscutible de Gajeel, los dos se conocían de mucho tiempo y eran los mejores amigos. Por eso si alguien intentaba lastimarla era seguro que el moreno se lanzaría a los golpes. Pero en ésos momentos Gajeel estaba en quién-sabe-cuál-azotea peleando con Natsu-san; en otras palabras, estaba lejos de ella.

Sting por su parte no volteaba a ver a Juvia como ella creía, su mirada estaba clavada en la caja de almuerzo que ella sostenía. ¡Se veía deliciosa! No como las porquerías quemadas y malolientes de Orga o la comida muy bonita pero desabrida de Rufus. Rogue era otro del que no se podía hablar, ¿quién carajos era tan tonto como para incendiar completamente una cacerola?

Desde que Yukino se había mudado al departamento de Sorano, hacia meses, no probaba una comida decente.

Y estaba seguro que en ésos momentos salivaba como un perro hambriento.

Intentó aguantar tanto como pudo, hasta que finalmente se levantó para acercarse a la peliceleste. Juvia se quedó quieta, mirándolo un tanto temerosa. El Eucliffe nunca se había metido con ella, pero siempre estaba la amenaza latente de una primera vez.

—¿Me das? —preguntó él con voz de niño pequeño. Juvia pestañeó entre confundida y aterrada.

—A-Adelante —respondió extendiendo su cajita. Sting aprovechó para tomar unas cuantas bolitas de takoyaki y luego echárselas juntas a la boca.

—¡Está buenísimo! —exclamó emocionado.

—Gr-Gracias… —sonrió tímida—. Juvia lo preparó en casa.

—Te quedó fabuloso —le sonrió ampliamente él—. Nos vemos —dijo marchándose.

Un largo suspiró se escapó de los labios de Juvia, la había librado bastante bien. Luego, unos segundos después, ladeó la cabeza, ¿pero qué rayos había pasado? Había sido sorprendente de alguna manera.

Al día siguiente la misma escena volvió a repetirse, y al día siguiente y al siguiente; hasta que pareció volvérsele una costumbre a Sting.

O-o-O

Unos días después, al final de las clases y cuando convenientemente Gajeel se había adelantado a casa, una banda de chicos aguardaba fuera de la Academia. Eran Bora y los *Titan Nose. Juvia los observó de reojo mientras apresuraba el paso, pero ellos rápido la alcanzaron.

—Hola _honey_ —le dijo Bora sonriente.

Juvia frunció el ceño molesta, no era que ella fuera de guardar rencores, pero si había una persona que en verdad le desagradaba ése definitivamente era Bora. El patán que había sido su ex-novio.

—¿Y a mí no me saluda? —intervino otra voz. La de Sting acompañado de Rogue—. Espero no estén molestando a mi amiga —dijo el de cabellos amarillentos mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

Juvia entreabrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—"¿_Amiga?"._

Los de Titan Nose miraron fijamente al dúo Saber, dos de los más fuertes en la Academia. Rápidamente un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo, por lo que de inmediato se retiraron compitiendo por ver quién corría más lejos. Luego la peliceleste respiró aliviada.

—Vinimos por la pequeña dama azul —le sonrió el rubio animado, a lo que ella le sonrió de vuelta.

O-o-O

Gajeel entró a la cocina del departamento que compartía con su amiga, encontrándola con un delantal azul cielo y "experimentando" con cuanto ingrediente le pasara por enfrente.

—¿Hoy también vas a hacer de más para el rubio?

—También invité a Rogue-kun a que pruebe —respondió animosa.

Juvia sonrió ampliamente al mismo tiempo que Gajeel suspiraba alborotándose el cabello. Bueno, al menos la triste chica sonreía con más frecuencia.


	6. Rubí

¡Yaaa lleguéee! X3

Hubiera sido raro publicar el drabble de Sting y otros drabbles después el de Rogue, así que me salté el paso de los papelitos y decidí publicarlo de una vez.

¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que de todos los drabbles, todos, éste pequeño es mi favorito. ¡Lo amé completamente! Bueno, bueno, después de todo es de mi Rogue-hemosho. Además de que me encantó la idea, la cual por cierto no recuerdo ni cómo se me ocurrió.

Sale, chicos y chicas, es de madrugada. Me voy a dormir... o a ver Free! otra vez. Lo que sea.

Reviews!

#PD. No era penal (Mexicanos futboleros lo entenderán) :(

* * *

**Colors of my Life**

**Color #6: Rubí**

::**A**lternative **U**niverse::

Las ruidosas carcajadas de Gajeel, aunadas a la risa de por sí escandalosa de Sting, resonaron por toda la cafetería de la Academia Fairy. A un lado de ellos Juvia también se reía, aunque en voz bajita, y con una mano cubriéndose la boca. Y finalmente del otro lado, Rogue fulminaba a los tres con la mirada.

—Ya, en serio, ¿no había otros más ridículos? —preguntó Sting entre risas.

—De fondo de botella —resopló el Cheney con mala cara. Inmediatamente el ojiazul volvió a reír con más fuerza que antes.

—Gehehe, ésos te hubieran quedado mejor —comentó Gajeel.

Rogue suspiró volteándose hacia otro lado, maldiciendo en sus pensamientos su estúpida vista cansada que lo obligaba a llevar puestos unos lentes ñoños. Ni siquiera podían ser de hipster, eran de nerd completamente. En buena hora se había obsesionado con los juegos de Pokémon.

—¿Recuerdas cuando chocaste con aquél poste? —escuchó decir a Sting.

—¿Y cuando te disculpaste? —añadió Gajeel.

Juvia rió escandalosamente al recordar el incidente del que hablaban, un día mientras los cuatro regresaban a casa; ganándose como recompensa la mirada de reproche de Rogue.

—Me voy a clases —refunfuñó el ojirojo levantándose de su asiento y caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la salida.

—Juvia también va a la misma clase —se apresuró a decir la peliceleste para luego correr detrás de él.

Gajeel y Sting dieron un largo suspiro cuando ambos se fueron, el rubio secándose un par de lagrimitas que habían salido de sus ojos y el otro riendo quedamente todavía.

—Será mejor que Ryos le regrese los lentes a *Lety la fea —comentó el metalero. Sting enarcó una ceja.

—No se llama Lety la fea.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

O-o-O

Rogue notaba las miradas de todos puestas encima de él… o de sus lentes… o en él y sus lentes.

"Rogue Cheney, 19 años. Estudiante misterioso, guitarrista de la banda Sabertooth. Soltero. Usa lentes feos", era lo que Jason diría de él en la Sorcerer Magazine. Ése maldito Jason.

A su lado Juvia le sonrió inocentemente, mientras desprendía un aura con margaritas alrededor. Él simplemente la miró con el ceño fruncido infantilmente.

—¿Te quieres reír de mí otra vez? —preguntó sentido.

—Nop —le sonrió alegremente—. Es sólo que Juvia se acaba de dar cuenta que Rogue-kun tiene unos bonitos ojos rubí.

Rogue abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, balbuceando algunas cosas sin sentido. ¿Bonitos ojos rubí? ¡No, bonito todo su rostro que se había puesto rojo rubí!

* * *

*Lety la fea es una parodia de "Bety la Fea". Aunque en México hace años hubo una novela que se llamaba "Lety la fea".


	7. Pardo

¡Holaaaaa! Otra vez les traigo algo de humorcín oxidado mezclado con crackeses.

Lo que pasa es que me puse a pensar en la convivencia del equipo B de FT durante el Daimatou Enbu, y me pareció que algo como esto era lo que pudo haber pasado. Además de que en realidad no se me ocurría otra historia para relacionar a Laxus... ejeje, ahh... y ésta vez el color como que no tiene mucho que ver exactamente. Metida de pata mía. xD

Y... y... ¡shíp, muchas gracias a todos por sus sensuales reviews! Ustedes son unas amoras... o unos amores(?). *w*

PD. Si de repente ven una palabra que, como que le falta una letra, o tiene una letra de más, o tiene letras que como que no van; hay disculpen, no le he estado atinando bien al teclado. :'C

PD2. Kuchiki RukiRuki, ¡vivan los azulitos supah amorosos, hermoshishímos ellos! *o*

Reviews!

* * *

**Colors of my Life**

**Color #7: Pardo.**

::**S**aga **D**aimatou **E**nbu::

El equipo B entró a su habitación en una de las respectivas posadas de Crocus.

Había cinco camas, una para cada miembro del equipo, de las cuales posiblemente sólo ocuparían cuatro. No sabían si Jellal se hospedaría con ellos como Mystogan o si se iría con Ultear y Meredy a vigilar la ciudad. Lo único cierto es que tendría que rondar cerca de ellos, o de Erza, para participar en el misterioso evento pre-eliminar de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Fuera como fuera, porque ni de chiste lo esperarían, los cuatro restantes decidieron instalarse.

Juvia de inmediato se apoderó de la cama que estaba a un lado de la ventana, mientras Mira se quedaba con la que estaba al lado. Los otros por su parte aprovecharon la cama sobrante para poner distancia entre sí, no fuera que de repente se les pegaran las mañas raras de Freed.

Un ratito después la peliblanca tomó entre sus manos un par de cojines con manchas de guepardo, notando después que en cada cama había un par idéntico. Inmediatamente torció los labios y frunció el ceño con ternura como no gustándole la decoración. A Laxus por el contrario parecían gustarle, si hasta tenía camisas y abrigos con las mismas manchas.

–Quizá pueda robarme uno –comentó el rubio riendo socarronamente.

–Ara, ara –se rió ella tomándose una mejilla.

Gajeel mientras tanto miraba la ciudad por el balcón de la habitación en lo que Juvia terminaba de acomodar los miles de retratos de Gray que había empacado con su ropa, en el mueble situado a un lado de la cama.

La Lockser observó los retratos con una amplia sonrisa y unos enormes corazones rosas alrededor, luego fijamente con un destello de preocupación y después con los ojos todos acuosos. Finalmente de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar escandalosamente haciendo un enorme charco de agua.

Rápidamente Mirajane corrió a su lado para socorrerla al igual que Gajeel que se acercó a verla.

–¿Ahora qué tienes? –preguntó el Dragon Slayer.

–Es que Juvia se acaba de dar cuenta que pudo dormir con Gray-sama si hubiera sido parte del equipo A –explicó limpiándose ruidosamente la nariz con un pañuelo que Mira le había pasado–, ¡pero fue mi rival de amor la que se quedó con él! –añadió lloriqueando más fuerte.

Gajeel se golpeó la frente con fuerza dejándose la mano bien marcada. La Strauss en cambio sonrió resignada para luego levantarse e irse al cuarto de baño, mientras Laxus regresaba la mirada a una revista que había encontrado arrumbada en la habitación.

–¿Qué se supone que tienes en ésa cabezota tuya? –preguntó el Redfox.

–¡Gray-sama! –respondió entre sollozos.

–¿Y aparte del nudista?

–¡Rival de amor!

Por un momento el moreno se vio tentando a preguntar de nuevo, pero luego prefirió callarse. Las respuestas de Juvia a veces podían ser tan perturbadoras, incluso para él. Y por el rumbo de su imaginación sabía que la siguiente respuesta sería de ésas.

Laxus volvió a levantar la mirada observando a la moquienta Juvia. Un tic apareció en una de sus cejas después de un rato de estarla escuchando chillar. Lentamente deslizó su mano hasta alcanzar uno de los cojines con manchas pardo… para luego arrojárselo con fuerza directo al rostro.

Todo se vio como en cámara ultra-lenta. Gajeel haciendo un gesto como de estornudo por la impresión, Juvia recibiendo el golpe como peleador de box y Laxus haciendo una fiesta en su imaginación.

–Cielos… –se quejó el rubio–, ya cállate, mujer –la regañó serio.

Juvia se sobó su nariz enrojecida por el golpe para luego asentir varias veces. Es que el ceño fruncido del Dreyar y las chispas eléctricas que aparecían de la nada a su alrededor no le daban muy buena espina.


	8. Morado

¡Y un poquito más de crackeses para el fin de semana!

Ahh... estoy muy, muy, muy desvelada, así que seré breve en ésta ocasión. ¡Las amo y amo sus ultra-sensuales reviews!

Listo, ya está. ¡Feliz lectura! :D

* * *

**Colors of my Life**

**Color #8: Morado**

Regularmente, cuando Alzack y Bisca salían de misión, entre todos en el gremio cuidaban de la pequeña Asuka.

Algunas veces Natsu y Lucy la llevaban de paseo a algún lugar que ella quisiera, y en otras ocasiones Erza le compartía de su preciado pastel de fresas o Levy le leía cuentos de hadas. El punto era que todos, incluido el refunfuñón de Gajeel también, contribuían con algo para entretenerla cuando sus padres no estaban.

—¡Veamos quién será el afortunado que se gane hoy a Asuka-chan! —gritó un efusivo Makarov haciendo que Mirajane girara una ruleta mágica.

La flecha de la ruleta giró por largos minutos pasando por los rostros, cortesía de los retratos de Reedus, de todos los magos del gremio; hasta que poco a poco fue deteniéndose en el rostro de una de las chicas.

—¡Juvia! ¡Y por consiguiente Gray! —los apuntó con el dedo el Maestro—, ustedes cuidarán hoy de Asuka-chan —vitoreó. Inmediatamente, y prácticamente de la nada, unas bolas con confeti dentro estallaron en el techo cubriendo a ambos con los papelitos de colores.

—Hurra —resopló Gray en voz baja.

—Pero Juvia no sabe tratar con niños —murmuró preocupada la peliceleste.

—Sólo hagan algo que la mantenga entretenida —les dijo Erza.

—¡Gray! ¡Juvia! —los llamó la menor tirando del vestido de Juvia—, quiero un helado así de grande —pidió abriendo los brazos para señalar el tamaño del postre.

El Fullbuster soltó un suspiro cansado al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. No era como que le molestara cuidar de Asuka, sino que más bien le preocupaba lo empalagosa que Juvia se podría poner después, quizá se imaginaría que formarían una familia o cosas por el estilo.

La Lockser en cambio sonrió inclinándose un poco para quedar más o menos a la altura de la niña.

—¿Así de grande? —repitió fingiendo sorpresa—, entonces iremos por él —le sonrió.

O-o-O

Una vez que compraron los helados que Asuka quería caminaron al parque central de Magnolia para sentarse en una de las banquitas. Gray en una esquina, a un lado Juvia y al lado de ella Asuka.

—Juvia, papá dice que quiere otro bebé —dijo la pequeña castaña pensativa—, ¿dónde se compran los bebés? ¡Quiero regalárselo!

—Los bebés no se compran, Asuka-chan —respondió Juvia divertida—, sólo mamá y papá pueden hacerlos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curiosa.

—Porque es algo muy especial para ellos.

—¿Y cómo los hacen? —volvió a preguntar.

Ambos magos palidecieron instantáneamente, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerles todo el cuerpo, de todas las preguntas que Asuka podía hacer, ¿por qué había escogido la que era tabú? Unos segundos después Gray se cubrió el rostro mientras Juvia balbuceaba totalmente sonrojada.

—N-No pu-puedo decírtelo yo —respondió roja—, es algo que mamá y papá te dirán cuando seas más grande.

Asuka frunció un poco el ceño para luego inflar un cachete.

—Juvia —la llamó con un semblante pensativo—, ¿por qué Gray y tú no tienen bebés? —preguntó.

Gray al escucharla por poco se ahoga con el bocado de helado que comía mientras que a Juvia literalmente le había explotado el rostro de la vergüenza.

—B-Bu-Bueno… —tartamudeo la maga de agua con los ojos orbitándole—, Gray-sama y yo no estamos c-ca-casados, por eso… no —explicó lo más tranquila que pudo. Gray sólo la miró de reojo atento.

—¡¿Ehh?! —gritó alterada la menor—, pero sí se van a casar y van a tener bebés, ¿verdad?

—P-Pues… —replicó buscando con la mirada a su acompañante.

El mago hizo un gesto incómodo, la mirada suplicante y el rostro todo preocupado de Asuka… simplemente no podía con ellos.

—Sí, nos casaremos y tendremos hijos —respondió sonrojando revolviéndose el cabello. Juvia inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca reprimiendo un gritito de emoción—. Pero luego —puntualizó.

—¡Yaaay! —vitoreó la Connell alzando los brazos—, ¿no estás feliz, Juvia? —preguntó mirándola.

—Juvia está muy feliz —le sonrió con unas lagrimitas asomándose por sus ojos.

O-o-O

Un par de días después, ya que Alzack y Bisca habían terminado su misión, la peliverde ingresó sola al gremio con un rostro molesto y una pistola mágica en la mano. Alzack no había ido con ella porque se había quedado en casa "cuidando" de Asuka en lo que mamá "arreglaba" ciertos asuntos.

—¿Alguien le ha hablado de cómo se hacen los bebés a mi hija? —pregunto apuntando a todos.

—¡El calzoncillos-man la cuidó! —gritó Natsu apuntando a donde Gray y Juvia intentaban escurrirse del lugar.

Y entonces la furia de *Moulin Rouge se desató.

* * *

*Mouling Rouge era el nombre de Bisca en el omake _She's Erza!_


	9. Plata claro

¿¡Qué rayos...!?

No, pos' fueron muchas cosas extrañas: Primero, esto no es un drabble, me faltaron nueve palabritas para que fuera un one-shot. Segundo, aunque sí había planeado escribir partes graciosas al final escribí cosas sin sentido. Tercero, llevo días viviendo como vampiro... más o menos, duermo de día y revivo, en realidad en la tarde, pero no duermo durante toda la noche. Cuarto, no le estoy atinando del todo bien a las teclas y estoy viendo pañoso con un ojo. xD

Equis de. Ésas son todas mis quejas por el momento. El resto lo deciden ustedes... *miedo*

**Nota tardía: **La inspiración para esto salió de una de las portadas a color del manga, donde confundí a Juvia con Yukino. Sí... posiblemente tuve un momento daltónico. Como sea, si la quieren ver pasen a mi Tumblr.

Espero al menos les haga pasar un buen rato. Reviews!

* * *

**Colors of my Life**

**Color #9: Plata claro**

::**A**lternative **U**niverse::

Luego de que Juvia cerrara la llave de la regadera y se adentrara en su habitación para vestirse, un sonoro grito retumbó por todas las paredes del complejo de departamentos en el que vivía.

Una milésima de segundo después, Gajeel, su sobreprotector roommate-mejor-amigo-casi-hermano, abrió la puerta de una patada mientras blandía violentamente un bate de fierro; encontrándose sólo a Juvia envuelta en una toalla pero con una expresión de autentico terror.

Inmediatamente entrecerró los ojos inspeccionándola. Bueno, vale, debía reconocer que algunas veces él también pensaba que la peliceleste tenía un par de muchos cables sueltos en la cabeza y también que en algún futuro tendría que llevarla a que le dieran pastillas con caritas felices. Eso pensaba cuando finalmente cayó en el porqué su amiga había pegado tan tremendo grito.

—¿¡Q-Qué rayos te pasó!? —preguntó apuntándola con el dedo.

—¡J-Ju-Juvia no sabe! —lloriqueó ella abanicándose con las manos—, ¡cu-cuando Juvia se metió a bañar seguía siendo la chica azul!

El moreno enarcó una ceja antes de adentrarse al cuarto de baño que Juvia señalaba, unos cuantos segundos después volvió a salir regresando a la habitación con un rostro… de póker. Sí, el tan temido rostro de póker que no indicaba nada bueno.

—El agua tiene cloro —dijo él.

Y entonces el llanto de Juvia Lockser se acrecentó hasta casi poder inundar el departamento.

O-o-O

Todos en la Academia Fairy miraban fijamente la rara e inesperada combinación que caminaba por el patio de la entrada. Gajeel Redfox y Yukino Aguria, ¿a quién demonios se le había ocurrido eso?, se preguntaban. Sting y Rogue, los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth, también los miraron con extrañeza por lo que rápido decidieron acercárseles.

—¡Yukino! —canturreó el rubio echándole un brazo encima. La chica de inmediato pegó un brinquito haciendo que Sting volteara a verla—. No, no eres ella —volvió a hablar confundido.

—¿Juvia? —preguntó Rogue haciendo un gesto de confusión también—, ¿qué te pasó?

—¡E-El agua tenía cloro! —chilló a modo de respuesta echándose a correr.

Los dos de Saber se miraron entre sí preguntándose con la mirada lo que había pasado, hasta que la mano rápida de Gajeel los zapeó dejándolos noqueados.

O-o-O

—Ah, Yukino, qué bueno que te veo —sonó de la voz de la amable Mirajane—, ¿puedes ayudarme con estos papeles? —preguntó sonriendo tiernamente. A un lado de ella, Lisanna, quien también ayudaba a su hermana, frunció el ceño infantilmente mientras inflaba los cachetes.

—Juvia no es Yukino-san —respondió Juvia dándose la vuelta con un puchero en el rostro.

Las dos Strauss se voltearon a ver con sorpresa, ¿desde cuándo Juvia tenía un gris parecido al plateado claro de Yukino en el cabello?

O-o-O

Bueno…

Muy, muy, exageradamente muy en el interior Juvia estaba, por primera y única vez en su vida, _feliz_ de no haberse encontrado con Gray_-sama_ en todo lo que llevaba del día. _Afortunadamente_ él y Natsu se habían saltado las clases para ir a vaguear a algún lugar.

En otras circunstancias hubiera llorado, repelado, amenazado a alguien para verlo, pero en ése momento primero quería solucionar lo de su cabello. Su cabecita un poco desquiciada se había imaginado que si Gray la veía con su cabello gris claro quizá de repente podría enamorarse de Yukino. Y Juvia no quería tener otra rival de amor, para nada.

—¡Yukino! —la llamó Lucy alzando un brazo a modo de saludo—, no me di cuenta que traías extensiones en el cabello, ¿son nuevas? —le comentó con voz animada.

La cabeza de Juvia comenzó a girarse al mero estilo de "El Exorcista", mirando a Lucy asesinamente mientras hacía rechinar sus dientes amenazadoramente. Inmediatamente la rubia pegó un grito completamente agudo resquebrajando parte de los vidrios, para después, echarse a correr despavorida.

—¡A ti sí no te lo perdono rival de amor! —gritó Juvia corriendo detrás de la rubia.

—¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!

O-o-O

Y básicamente el día para Juvia había pasado entre múltiples "Yukino", "Yuki", "Aguria-san" provenientes de todos con los que se había topado. A excepción de Asuka que la había llamado "abuelita" aunque inocentemente y de la Directora Mavis que se había sorprendido por su "rápido envejecimiento a causa de las decepciones amorosas". ¡Que no estaba vieja, joder! ¡El agua tenía cloro, maldición!, casi quería gritarles pero se contenía.

Pero para su media fortuna las clases por fin se habían terminado, y veía las puertas de la Academia como si fueran la entrada, aunque en su caso más bien salida, al Paraíso. Lo único que le restaba era correr como caballo de carreras a su departamento, sin esperar a Gajeel, y… revolcarse en el piso porque no se le ocurría nada para su problema de color.

Luego de cruzar las puertas y mientras se preparaba para irse, una figura esbelta de cabellos cortos plateados captó su atención. Yukino por fin hacía acto de aparición.

—Juvia-sama —le sonrió tímidamente.

—Yukino-san, eres tú —suspiró casada la ojiazul.

—¿Qué le pasó a su cabello? —preguntó curiosa la peliplata.

—El agua… tenía cloro —respondió arrugando la nariz en un gesto.

—Es un poco raro… —dijo Yukino en voz bajita—. Apartando eso, Mirajane-sama me dijo que todo mundo ha estado confundiendo a Juvia-sama conmigo, ¿es verdad?

—Sí…

—Pienso que sería problemático que eso siguiera pasando —comentó.

—Juvia también…

—Juvia-sama, espero no tome esto como un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero por favor use esto —pidió Yukino sacando de su bolso una cajita de tinte—, lo compré especialmente para ayudar a Juvia-sama con su problema.

Juvia miró atentamente la cajita en las manos de la Aguria, no era su precioso color celeste, era un poco más claro, pero en ése momento cualquier azul sería bueno. Inmediatamente los ojos azules de Juvia se agradaron poniéndosele todos brillantes como de cachorrito.

—¡Gracias, Yukino-san! —le sonrió animosa.

Y es que Juvia con el cabello decolorado se parecía a Yukino con el cabello largo.


	10. Rosa

¡Mis vacaciones se terminan, gente! :C

Daah, ni modo. No he dormido en toda la noche, así que seré breve. Originalmente no iba a subir éste color todavía, pero alguien cruzó los dedos y su review me convenció para subirlo. ¡**Usagi**, espero que te guste! :DD A mí en lo personal desde la producción de ideas me encantó, y ahorita que lo terminé de escribir me gustó más.

Ahhh... *sueño* Reviews!

**Nota tardía again:** ¡Agradezco todos sus comentarios! Antes me faltó decir eso. xD

* * *

**Colors of my Life**

**Color #10: Rosa**

Juvia Lockser se encontraba llorando sobre una acera de las calles de Magnolia, bajo el aguacero que parecía querer inundar la ciudad entera. Ése día, nuevamente había sido rechazada por Gray, con unas palabras duras de paso, que la habían hecho escapar para estar sola.

Y ahí se encontraba: en la soledad de las calles vacías.

Faltando unos minutos para que se cumpliera una hora, una silueta se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaba ella, cubriéndola con un viejo paraguas de color rojo. Juvia lo miró con una mezcla de emociones, entre triste, confusa y sorprendida.

Esperaba encontrarse con el rostro de Gajeel o el de Erza, el de Lucy quizá también, pero sorpresivamente aquella persona no era ninguno de los tres. La peliceleste arrugó un poco la nariz derramando más lágrimas, porque Juvia jamás se habría imaginado que él la encontraría antes que todos.

—Natsu-san…

Natsu tomó una bocanada de aire, estaba un poco agitado, seguramente por haber corrido por toda la ciudad, porque a pesar de su buen olfato Juvia poseía un olor extraño que mezclado con la lluvia torrencial era difícil de encontrar. Seguro Gajeel tenía el mismo problema.

—Es un tonto —se limitó a decir el pelirosa.

—El cual... Juvia ama —respondió ella sollozando nuevamente.

El Dragneel se vio tentado a golpearse la frente con fuerza, definitivamente debía catalogarse como malo consolando a las mujeres con palabras, él era más de actuar acorde a la situación. Un suave gruñido salió de su garganta momentos antes de envolver a la maga con sus brazos. Juvia un poco alarmada al principio se dejó tranquilamente después, aferrándose al abrazo que Natsu le ofrecía.

—En el gremio están preocupados por ti —dijo suavemente él—, y Gajeel amenazó a todo mundo —añadió. La peliceleste sólo lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.

—Si Juvia va ahora todo mundo le hará preguntas… Gajeel-kun la regañara —replicó ella meneando la cabeza—. Juvia quiere quedarse aquí.

—No puedes —negó preocupado el Dragon Slayer separándose un poco—. ¿Y si te acompaño a Fairy Hills?

—Puede que allí estén Erza-san y las demás.

—¿Entonces qué tal a casa de Lucy?

—No —volvió a negarse ella—. Aquí.

—Rayos… —carraspeó el de cabellos rosas poniéndose pensativo—, entonces te voy a llevar a mi casa, he dicho —declaró sujetándola para cargarla.

Aunque Juvia intentó oponerse al final Natsu la cargó ignorando sus replicas.

O-o-O

Una vez que ambos estuvieron en la desorganizada casa, Happy le ofreció a Juvia de su pescado y ropa limpia de Natsu para que se cambiara. Juvia negó un par de veces, resignándose después de tanta insistencia de parte del felino. Luego se sentó en un pequeño espacio.

—Happy —habló Natsu parado cerca de la puerta—, voy a salir. Juvia tú quédate aquí —añadió mirando a la mencionada.  
—Aye, sir.

La maga elemental esperó pacientemente a que Natsu se fuera, para así ella también poder irse, pero Happy se lo impidió cortándole el paso.

—Natsu seguro fue por algo importante —le dijo tranquilo el Exceed—, espéralo aquí, ¿sí?

O-o-O

Cerca de dos horas después un ajetreo afuera de la casa alarmó tanto a Happy como a Juvia. La puerta inmediatamente se abrió con algo de brusquedad, dando paso a Gray y Natsu que parecían discutir seriamente.

—¿Gray-sama? —lo llamó Juvia aún más sorprendida.

—¿Juvia…?

Gray la observó con detenimiento, vestida con las ropas más decentes que podían encontrarse en la casa de Natsu, que por cierto no eran para nada de su estilo y la hacían lucir un poco graciosa. Así como tierna también.

—¿Natsu-san? —volvió a hablar Juvia mirando con duda al mago de fuego.

—¡Anda hielito! —ordenó el pelirosa pateando en la espalda al pelinegro—, dilo.

El mago de hielo volteó el rostro para mirar a Natsu con malos ojos, y luego volver la mirada hacia una confundida Juvia. Ella por su parte simplemente lo miraba expectante.

—Lo siento, Juvia —dijo finalmente Gray—, no quería hacerte llorar.

—Gray-sama… —le sonrió cálidamente Juvia—, está bien. Ya no importa.

—¡Bien! —canturreó alegre Natsu interrumpiéndolos—, ahora puedes llevar a Juvia a Fairy Hills. Allí te esperan los regaños de Erza y mañana en el gremio los de Gajeel –añadió aún más feliz.

—N-No es necesario, Natsu-san —replicó la peliceleste preocupada—, Juvia puede irse sola.

—No —negó Gray serio—, vamos, te llevo —respondió tendiéndole la mano.

Juvia miró su mano fijamente, con algo de duda incluso, hasta que Gray decidió por mejor tomarle de la suya. Natsu y Happy en su lugar sonrieron satisfechos. Antes de llegar a la puerta Juvia se soltó lentamente de la mano de su Gray-sama, regresando sobre sus pasos para abrazar rápido aunque con fuerza al pelirosa.

Tanto él como Gray se quedaron atónitos, y también sonrojados. Juvia en cambio no lo vio mal, si Gajeel era como su hermano mayor, entonces Natsu poco a poco se convertiría en su mejor amigo. Y quizá en algún momento tendría todo el orgullo de decir que tenía dos hermanos.


	11. Fucsia

¡Los colores se están tornando extraños! LOL ¡Pero no me arrepiento de nada, naaada!

Como siempre sigo agradecida con sus reviews, me encanta saber que les gusta éste proyecto, inclusive mis delirios crackescos(?). Y hablando de eso, éste es uno de ellos. No recuerdo bajo qué circunstancias me llegó la idea, pero simplemente no me pude resistir. Espero al menos les de unos minutitos de alegría.

Y hablando de temas más tristes, regreso a la escuela, así que por un tiempo, posiblemente, estaré un tanto inactiva. Los seguidores de Black Drops, no se preocupen, no abandonaré ni tampoco los haré esperar años. En cuanto tenga espacios de tiempo iré adelantando.

Eso es todo. Reviews!

* * *

**Colors of my Life**

**Color #11: Fucsia**

Desde la finalización del Daimatou Enbu, los miembros de Lamia Scale solían visitar con mucha mayor frecuencia a los magos de Fairy Tail.

Aunque en realidad todo era parte de una elaborada cadena de situaciones. Primero Lyon insistía en ir para ver a su adorada Juvia, luego Chelia se enfurruñaba y decidía seguirlo a escondidas, después Sherry seguía a su prima para no ser castigada por Babasaama, y finalmente Jura seguía a los tres para cuidarlos.

Pero llegando al gremio de hadas todo eso parecía olvidarse por completo.

Lyon y Gray comenzaban alguna disputa infantil que involucraba el corazón de Juvia, Chelia salía a jugar con Wendy a la ciudad, de vez en cuando Sherry se pasaba por la mesa de Lucy para molestarla y Jura se sentaba a fumar un puro cerca de Makarov.

—¡Entonces Gray, dile a Juvia lo que sientes! —gritó el albino a todo pulmón. Todos en el gremio permanecieron expectantes a su respuesta, aunque a ésas alturas lo hacían más por mera costumbre que por verdadera expectación.

—¡No siento nada!

O-o-O

Luego de un buen rato de estar apoyando efusivamente a su amado, Juvia se sentó en una de las mesas, sin apartar la vista de la pelea de los dos magos. Sólo ocupaba un par de tragos fríos para que su garganta estuviera como nueva. Casi al instante una cabellera rosa, bastante esponjosita, se situó a su lado también.

Era una de las magas de Lamia: Sherry Blendy.

—Debe ser duro, ¿no? —le habló Sherry con fingida pena. Juvia sólo la miró de forma confusa—, que sea un tsundere —añadió apuntando directamente a Gray.

Inmediatamente Juvia se escandalizó por completo, haciendo que su rostro se transformara en la famosa pintura "El grito" de Edvard Munch.

—¿¡Rival de amor!? —le gritó señalándola acusadoramente. Un segundo después, un pequeño pero persistente tic apareció en uno de los ojos de la maga de Lamia.

—No digas ridiculeces —respondió escandalizándose también—. Yo estoy comprometida con mi amado novio —aclaró al tiempo que se tomaba ambas mejillas coloradas.

—¿Ah sí? —chistó Juvia con aura asesina tras ella—, ¿entonces por qué vienes a insinuártele a Gray-sama con Juvia? ¿Eh, eh, eh?

—Nadie se le está insinuando.

—¿Entonces por qué estás hablando de Gray-sama? —lloriqueó impaciente.

Sherry dio un suspiro cansino, algunas veces pensaba que ella era pesada con los demás, especialmente con Ren; pero en definitiva nunca antes había tratado con alguien como Juvia Lockser.

—Pensé que querrías escuchar los consejos de ésta _onee-san_ que está comprometida con un tsundere —respondió con una sonrisa mordaz—, así quizá tú también podrías comprometerte con Gray.

Una corriente eléctrica, como si fuera un rayo perdido de Laxus, recorrió el cuerpo de Juvia en un santiamén. ¿Juvia comprometida con Gray-sama?, ¿una boda con Gray-sama?, ¿ir de luna de miel con Gray-sama?, ¡¿alguien dijo 30 hijos de Gray-sama?!

Rápidamente las blancas mejillas de Juvia se tiñeron de un llamativo color rosa, mientras que su expresión se cambiaba por una boba y soñadora. Incluso un hilito de saliva colgaba de sus labios.

—¡Juvia está a tu cuidado, _onee-san_! —le sonrió animadamente.

O-o-O

Otro día después.

Ren Akatsuki, que había ido con Ichiya, Nichiya y sus compañeros a acosar a las hadas; no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en una cabellera de tonalidades fucsia apenas dar un paso dentro del ruidoso gremio. Ése color de cabello era como el de _ella_.

Dos segundos después aventó a Lucy de su lado, a quien usualmente cortejaba, y quien había ido a estrellarse contra unos barriles de cerveza. Ése color no era _como_ el de ella, ¡era el de ella! Cerca de él Hibiki soltó una risita burlona mientras Eve suspiraba encogiéndose de hombros.

Del otro lado del gremio, a pesar del alboroto que provocaban, Sherry pareció no darse cuenta de la presencia de su novio y de los demás.

—Entonces dilo.

—¡Gray-sama siempre será el material de los sueños de amor de Juvia! —canturreó Juvia sonrosada.

—No suena mal —respondió Sherry con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza—, pero creo que te falta más amor en las palabras que escoges.

—¡Juvia se esforzará aún más, _onee-san_!

El mago de Blue Pegasus volteó la vista a donde Gray resoplaba avergonzado. Lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia una de las mesas, en la que el alquimista de hielo estaba sentado pero parecía encogerse poco a poco debido a la vergüenza. Luego de que Ren se sentara en la misma mesa se decidió a darle un par de palmadas en el hombro a su compañero de alianza, captando la atención de éste.

—Tu novia está con Sherry —le dijo con tono de resignación. Gray pegó un brinco en su lugar, atinando a sonrojarse violentamente—. Nada bueno puede salir de allí —continuó el Akatsuki suspirando.

—No necesitas decírmelo —contestó suspirando también.

Más al fondo los gritos de las chicas siguieron resonando por varios minutos.

Si Sherry había logrado comprometerse con el tsundere de Ren, ¿por qué demonios Juvia Lockser no podría conquistar al tsundere de Gray Fullbuster?


	12. Café

¡Chaaan-chan-chan-chaaan! **Usagi**, aquí está el tan afamado color café. ¡Dime si le atiné... o no! x3

Jejeje. ¡Holi, fanseses! Después de un tiempo considerable(?) de estar desaparecida(?) regresé con un nuevo color. Curiosamente éste fue el primero de toda la colección de colores, y también fue el que más corto me salió, pero traté de alargarlo más para que se entretuvieran al menos unos segundos más. C:

Ahh, ya se me están acabando los colores escritos, así que tendré que ponerme a escribir más. ¡Lo que significa también más crackeses! e.e

Como siempre, agradezco a todos por sus reviews, actualmente estamos en 60. ¡No saben lo feliz, feliz, feliz que me hacen! :*

* * *

**Colors of my Life**

**Color #12: Café**

::**P**ost-**E**doras::

Pantherlily se mantuvo quietecito en silencio, observando disimuladamente a sus dos compañeros con su visión periférica.

Juvia tarareaba una alegre canción en lo que preparaba la cena, mientras que Gajeel refunfuñaba molesto por alguna razón desconocida. Un segundo después, la maga elemental pegó un manotazo en la mano de Kurogane que intentaba tomar la comida antes de tiempo.

—Todavía no está, Gajeel-kun —sentenció Juvia haciendo un mohín.

Lily suspiró cansinamente. Earthland era un mundo extraño. Pero ni hablar del gremio Fairy Tail porque ellos se llevaban las palmas en cuanto a lo extraños que eran.

—Eres molesta, mujer —se quejó Gajeel luego de recibir otra reprimenda.

¿Cómo habían terminado allí?, quiso preguntar. Luego lo recordó.

El Exceed y el dúo Phantom habían decidido descansar en un bosque cercano a las inmediaciones de Magnolia luego de completar una misión. La primera misión que, para el aún impresionable Lily, tenía sentido realizar.

Nada demasiado complicado para ellos, solamente debían capturar a un bandido que estaba causando problemas en un poblado aledaño a la ciudad de Oak.

Luego de que Juvia terminara de cocinar el jabalí que habían cazado entre los tres, Gajeel prosiguió inmediatamente a arrancarle una pierna, devorándosela barbáricamente. Por su parte la peliceleste arrancó otra, poniéndola sobre una gran hoja, para después comenzar a partirla en pedacitos.

—Aquí tienes, Lily-kun —le dijo Juvia extendiéndole los trozos de carne en la hoja.

El Exceed miró un poco indeciso entre la carne que la maga le ofrecía y Gajeel sus modales vikingos. Una milésima de segundo después reaccionó, si él no era Happy o la Reina Shagotte. Él era Pantherlily.

—No se equivoque, señorita —replicó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Juvia ladeó la cabeza—, aunque mi apariencia luzca así, en realidad fui Capitán de un Ejército Imperial —añadió inflando el pecho con orgullo.

La ojiazul pestañeó un poquito sorprendida.

Con su forma pequeñita Lily tenía una apariencia tan tierna. _"¡Sus pantaloncitos!"_ o _"¡sus orejitas!"_ a veces gritaban las chicas del gremio, y ella no era indiferente a eso tampoco. Además que tenía ése no-sé-tú-pero-qué-sé-yo que lo hacía demasiado adorable para ser real.

—Está bien —le sonrió mientras le acariciaba detrás de la oreja—, Juvia se disculpa, Lily-kun.

Casi inmediatamente el Exceed de pelaje café ladeó la cabeza, soltando unos suaves ronroneos. La Lockser sonrió enternecida haciéndole más cosquillas, mientras que a Gajeel literalmente se la había caído el bocado al piso.

—¡Oye, no consientas a mi gato!

—Pero Gajeel-kun… —lloriqueó la peliceleste.

Y mientras los dos magos discutían infantilmente, Lily sólo podía recaer en una cosa.

—Las mujeres son… aterradoramente fuertes —murmuró paralizado.

Aunque tal vez no, pero para Lily en esos momentos así era.


	13. Rojo

Adivinen quién ha vuelto~. :D

En mi defensa diré que he estado ocupada con ciertas cosas de la escuela, pero que de ahora en adelante me esforzaré por no tenerlos tan abandonados. En cuanto al tema de los colores pronto deberé escribir más porque los que ya tenía escritos se me están acabando. Pero mientras tanto les dejo algo de crack. ;D

Hmm. En realidad no quedé muy conforme con el resultado, pero es mejor publicarlo para que ustedes me crucifiquen a dejarlos con el pendiente. Yo pienso, pues.

Como siempre agradezco a todos por sus reviews, ustedes son tan sensuales. :*

* * *

**Colors of my Life**

**Color #13: Rojo**

De vez en cuando Juvia Lockser solía visitar el gremio de Sabertooth.

No siempre, sólo algunas veces, cuando sus misiones resultaban ser cercanas a él.

Y es que después del ataque de los dragones y del baile realizado en el Palacio Mercurius, Juvia había entablado buena amistad con Rogue por conducto de Gajeel que los había presentado. Luego por consiguiente con Sting, con Yukino, y así hasta que había terminado por conocer al grupo de los "más fuertes".

Y entonces, como ése día su misión había resultado cercana, había decidido pasar a saludarlos antes de volver a Fairy Tail.

Desafortunadamente ninguno estaba, pero Dobengal había hecho pasar para que se acomodara en una de las mesas mientras llegaban. La misión a la que el equipo había ido resultaba ser una ridículamente fácil para tres tipos brutos, un Rufus y la tímida Yukino; por lo que no debían tardar en regresar al gremio.

Instintivamente la peliceleste se remolineó en su asiento un par de veces, algo apenada por todas las miradas que estaba acarreando.

—¡Hola Juvia-kun! —la saludaron de repente.

La maga elemental pegó un brinquito en su asiento, para después mirar por sobre su hombro a dos pequeños gatos que le sonreían animosos. Inmediatamente ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que torcía un poco los labios.

—¿Lector? —inquirió confusa—, ¿por qué no fuiste de misión con Sting-san? —preguntó. Inmediatamente Lector esbozó una sonrisa de misterio.

—Fufufu. Tú verás, mi querida Juvia-kun —comenzó a hablar el gato mientras inflaba el pecho todo lo que podía—, la verdad es que… ¡yo soy el verdadero Maestro de Sabertooth! —exclamo riendo sonoramente.

De un momento a otro el no tan bullicioso gremio quedó en completo silencio, mientras todas las miradas se posaban al mismo tiempo en la mesa en la que Juvia y los Exceeds se encontraban. La maga elemental sólo atinó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Fro piensa lo mismo —habló alegremente el otro Exceed.

Un par de minutos después Lector comenzó a reír apenado, con una de sus patitas rascándose detrás de la cabeza. Inmediatamente todos los demás continuaron con sus actividades, quitándoles la mirada de encima.

—Es broma. La verdad es que le estoy guardando el puesto a Sting-kun —confesó entre risas—, el muchacho se aburre tanto encerrado aquí como Maestro que me da pena —añadió suspirando.

—Debe ser duro para él —acotó Juvia sonriéndole comprensiva.

—Es así… —asintió—, pero lo único que le divierte es cuando anuncias que vienes.

—Ah, ¿sí? —pestañeó sorprendida—, ¿p-por qué? —preguntó con algo de duda en su voz—. _"¡¿Pandemónium otra vez?! ¡No, Juvia sólo puede amar a Gray-sama! ¡Juvia lo siente Sting-san, pero no eres correspondido por Juvia!"_.

—Para empezar nuestro escandaloso Maestro arma una fiesta porque Juvia-kun le contará cosas sobre Natsu-kun —comenzó a narrar Lector haciendo que la maga le prestara atención—. A veces pienso que Sting-kun está enamorado de él o algo así —añadió bajito.

Casi de inmediato la peliceleste comenzó a reír divertida, relajando su postura, y aliviando sus alucinaciones internas.

—Orga-kun se pone a cantar todo el día, con su talento… ya sabes —continuó el gato de pelo rojo—, Rufus-kun se la pasa el día entero escribiéndote poemas de amor que nunca te da, en realidad es bastante tímido con las mujeres —rió Lector divertido. Juvia sólo se sonrojó—. Nuestra Yukino-kun sólo se sonroja mientras murmura cosas como que tiene una amiga, por ésa ternura muchos chicos andan detrás de ella. Y al final nuestra mamá-ama de casa Rogue-kun limpia el desastre para darte una buena impresión —finalizó.

La Lockser escuchó todo atentamente, aunque de principio no sabiendo si debía asustarse, halagarse o reírse. Luego, un segundo después, enmudeció mientras el Exceed hacía circo, maroma y teatro en frente de ella para llamar su atención.

—Lector… —carraspearon roncamente.

El mencionado inmediatamente sudó frío. _Oh, no_. Sentía varias auras asesinas detrás de él, excluyendo la de Yukino, por supuesto. Ella por más que quisiera no podía expirar un aura así.

—Fro piensa lo mismo —canturreó Frosch alzando su patita.

Después una persecución al estilo Fairy Tail comenzó dentro de Sabertooth.


End file.
